1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting assembly and more particularly to mounting assembly for use in a tent, for example, which is used during tailgating activities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable tents are utilized for various events such as tailgating and wedding receptions, outdoor dining and the like. At times, during unexpectedly hot weather, tents can become extremely warm rendering users therein uncomfortable. In order to alleviate this problem, it is preferable that, where the tent is tall enough to accommodate such device, a ceiling fan be used to move air within the tent. However, tents come in various sizes and shapes so mounting these air movers is difficult.
Likewise, lighting is sometimes a problem inside tents. A mounting assembly for positioning a luminaire is desirable, in addition to or independently of the fan assembly as described above.
Given the foregoing, it will be appreciated that a tent canopy mounting assembly is desired which may be used with various tent constructions and which allows for easy installations of suspended electrical equipment and which allows for connection of a power supply to operate the electrical equipment.